


Try and Try Again

by aliasmajik



Category: Black Jewels - Anne Bishop
Genre: Gen, friend fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliasmajik/pseuds/aliasmajik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khardeen is plotting something. Wilhelmina cannot figure out what it is, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try and Try Again

Wilhelmina hadn't expected any help moving into the cottage she'd purchased. She'd packed what few things from her sister's home that she could rightfully call hers in the last few days, and she'd spent the rest of the time saying goodbye to the little garden that she'd come to call her own. She'd taken a few cuttings, but it felt wrong to uproot even the flowers and herbs she'd bought and planted herself. So as she walked the halls of the home one more time, she let herself say goodbye, and let herself feel just a brief stab of remorse, looking at the furniture that her sister had chosen, or had been given as gifts from her friends and her family.

Wilhelmina had only the bedroom suite she'd purchased when it had been made clear she was not welcome to use the one in Jaenelle's suite, and a few odds and ends she'd picked up in markets in the last few months. A few boxes of possessions to show for her entire life. The thought was distressing, so she pushed it aside and composed herself. She pressed a kiss to her fingers, and pressed it into the wood of the door to Jaenelle's bedroom. 

The kindred said that Jaenelle would be well again one day. Wilhelmina could only hope to believe that, but she wasn't sure that it was an honest feeling. 

She left and locked the front door. She would drop by Duana's home in the next day or so to drop off the key. The land had been leased from the former Queen of Scelt, after all, she would know where best to store the key for Jaenelle's return. Hopefully.

When she turned around, she found herself frowning. Who... Lord Khardeen. That was surprising. He was the Warlord of Maghre, but she rarely saw him since she'd moved here a few months ago. He had brought a cart hitched to a horse, and he had a ready grin for her when he stepped down and inclined his head in informal greeting.

"Lady Wilhelmina, good morning." 

"Lord Khardeen." she replied, cautious. He either didn't notice her hesitation, or he ignored it. 

"I thought I'd give you a hand moving things over today." he said. She frowned a little. She'd just vanished the few things, and had thought to walk over, since she didn't own her own cart and horse, and hadn't wanted to bother anyone. 

"I wouldn't want to trouble you..." she said very slowly. 

"It's no trouble." he held out a hand, escorted her into the cart, and they were off. She very pointedly did not look at him, staring at her hands the whole way, but she couldn't help but wonder what this was all about. Still, the ride wasn't very long; she was living on the other side of the village now, but it was still a village. 

When the cart stopped, and she finally looked up, she flushed slightly. The cottage was exactly where it should be, but the small front yard was filled with people. She looked at Khardeen, not sure if she dared ask him what this was.

"A few of your neighbors thought we'd help you get settled into your new home. The males are here to lift and carry, to get the back garden turned over, and the ladies have come to help you clean and tidy." he explained with that usual grin. She almost stammered an excuse, why it wouldn't be possible, but he stepped around the cart to help her down, and then waded into the crowd, taking charge like he always did. 

She followed mutely in his footsteps.

\- - - 

Wilhelmina found out in the coming weeks that her last few months had ill prepared her for living in the heart of the village. Ladies stopped by with a jar of preserves or a few fresh picked vegetables, still warm from the sun. At least twice a week, a younger male or two would stop by to see if she had some yard work or carpetry that needed fixed. Khary stopped by at least once a week to check on her; he fixed a creaking stair without even waiting for her to ask, just because he noticed it needed done. She'd found him hammering away when she came back from the market one afternoon.

When the villagers had assumed she preferred her privacy, they had respected that; finding out that she was just shy had changed everything. She was invited to dinners and festivals. She had dinner with families all around the village. She began to make friends. She started apprenticing under the aging Healer of the village, who said she showed great promise.

Color returned to her cheeks.

And everytime she turned around, there was Khardeen, smiling that smile that he never seemed to lose.

\- - - 

One snowy winter morning, Wilhelmina woke up to realize that more snow had fallen that she'd been expecting. No one had even said anything about a winter storm, but the house was chilled and there was snow to the bottoms of her windowsill as far as she could see. 

She felt a stab of distress, but quickly shook it off. Khardeen had insisted that she keep enough firewood for a day or two inside the cottage, so she could lay a fire and stay nice and toasty until things cleared out.

She set about doing just that, and had gotten so far as lighting the fire when she felt a brush against her inner barriers. She still responded to that with a shudder, but instead of focusing on that, she turned to look out teh front window.

Khardeen was standing there, on top of the snow, waving. He had a basket tucked under one arm, like the little old ladies who visited for tea once a week. She was staring at him like he'd grown another head.

She rushed to the front door in time to see that he'd vanished all of the snow on the front walk and laid down a warming spell to keep it clear before she'd managed to notice him.

"Lord Khardeen, what are you doing?" she said. She felt stupid. She hadn't even had coffee yet this morning, and if there was one trait she shared with her sister, it was being a real terror before coffee.

"I thought I'd come check on you. Are you doing alright?" 

She stood at the door and stared at him for a moment.

"Would you like some coffee? And toast? I was just about to make some." she offered. He grinned wider, if that was possible.

"That would be welcome." She stepped side and let him in.

\- - - 

Spring was her favorite season. Wilhelmina stood, pushing back a few stray hairs that had escaped the low braid and straw hat. It was late spring, she already had most of her planting done, but there was always weeding and mulching and watering to be done. She'd expanded the garden this spring to include herbs and plants that a Healer might find useful; her teacher was optimistic that Wilhelmina might be ready to start treating people herself before autumn. For now, she still helped the old woman with her treatments. 

It was getting quite warm in the sun. She took off her hat and started to fan herself, wondering if she should go inside and drink something cool. She could make some tea and chill it. If only she had lemons, she would have loved some lemonade. 

She'd just turned towards the house when someone came around the back and hopped the low stone fence that encircled the garden. A spike of temper when boots missed her tomato sprouts by not more then six inches. She marched right at the boyo and shook her hat at him. 

"You watch where you're going!" she snapped.

Khardeen held up his hands, that basket that looked so strange and matronly hanging from one. "I have been around Queens and Healers long enough to know how to be careful around a garden, Lady, I promise." he was trying not to laugh, and that made her grumpier. 

She huffed at him, and turned away, plopping the straw hat back on her head.

"I come in peace! I bring an offering of treaty!" 

She glanced at him, eyebrow raised. What in the world was he talking about? He tilted the basket down for her to see and her eyes lit up. "Blackberries?! I love blackberries!" she reached over and took one, putting the delicious plump berry on her tongue and just closing her eyes, relishing the flavor. "I didn't know these grew here. We had these back in Chaillot." She smiled broadly at him.

He laughed, a deep belly laugh. When she could finally coax him to speak, thinking maybe he'd lost his mind, all he could say is: "After all this time, I finally coax a smile out of you over blackberries."


End file.
